meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Crimson Tear
The first paladinic order to arise in the name of Pthalo after over five hundred years of the absence of the Cerulean Lady's blessing of a champion, the Order of the Crimson Tear is an order of paladins who dedicate their very lives; their bodies, minds and souls to forging a world of peace and standing defiantly, ready to strike down the enemies of all good and peace-loving people of Meaghana. History and Information The Order of the Crimson Tear was officially founded in 582 AC by the first paladin dedicated to Pthalo in five-hundred years, Kelthias Tynasse, a member of the adventuring group the Order of the Silver Arrows, and noble of the Faeborn court of Castle Whiterose. Since that time, the order has grown and expanded to consist of warriors, priests, and paladins; all faithful servants of the Cerulean Lady, and all ready to take up arms and lay down their lives to protect the lives of the innocent. After the destruction of the High Temple of Pthalo during the burning of Pekonesti, the Sentinel's Spire was left as the largest temple dedicated to the Cerulean Lady on the continent. The center of the Order's power and influence lies in Southpoint, Medina, at a holy temple dedicated to Pthalo known as the Sentinel's Spire; so named for the tower chapter house where the commanders of the order, the Sentinels of the Crimson Tear, hold council. This monastery complex includes a temple consecrated and cared for by the priesthood, the tower chapter-house which houses the ordained Sentinels, the central spire where they hold council, as well as barracks for troops and paladins of the order who have not yet attained Sentinel rank. The monastery gates are almost always open, allowing worshippers to worship at the cathedral, and providing what it can for the ill, wounded, and needy. As a martial order, much of their training is in combat, but they are far from blood-thirsty. Members of the order, paradoxically enough, take up the sword because they despise a world in which they are necessary. They do not delight in the taking of lives, whether those lives have ill-intent or not. However, they also know that so long as pain and sorrow exist, so too will the innocent cry for champions. They train vigilantly in the art of combat and tactics so that when they are needed they have the skill and the responsibility to carry out their Lady's will. The paladinic order itself is led by a council of sentinels and advised by the clerics of Pthalo. The head of the council, and representative of the Order to the Bard Throne of Medina, is known as the Warden of the Spire. The first Warden of the Spire was the Order's founder, a high elven man by the name of Kelthias Tynasse. The Oaths The oaths of the Crimson Tear all boil down to one thing -- self sacrifice. To the order, sacrifice for another is the most powerful way to show one's love and brotherhood. To swear one's blood, one's spirit to the cause of protecting others, and to be willing to lay down their life if it means peace and life for the greater whole is the highest honor and glory that one can achieve. They are not reckless, however; a senseless death that saves no one, that ensures peace and safety for no one, is useless to everyone. Because of this those of the order are ever walking a thin line between life and sacrifice. Upon entry into the paladinic order, each paladin must recite the following three oaths, holding them true in their hearts, to be accepted into the order: My sword as the body- forged in the fire of love. Ever vigilant against those whose hearts know only hate. My purpose as the mind- made true in the pursuit of peace. Ever clear to seek out the harbingers of conflict. My blood as the spirit – given in love so others may know hope. Ever purged of the echoes of despair. By three united in love- sword, purpose and blood- united by your blessing, so let I bear the crimson of that which I make my solemn oath to protect- to rise as your champion, a Sentinel of the Crimson Tear. The Oath of the Sword The first two lines represent the first oath, the Oath of the Sword, and primarily signifies the bond between the paladin and his weapon. It is the oath that swears the physical prowess and skill of the paladin to the Cerulean Lady, and to the purpose of peace and vigilance against evil. Just as the blade is forged in the intense heat of the flame, so too is the body forged in the heat of love and passion. This oath dedicates the paladin's passions to the singular cause of defending the peaceful, and always being ready to strike out against those enemies of peace beyond redemption. The Oath of Purpose The second two lines represent the second oath, the Oath of Purpose, and primarily signifies the bond between the paladin's heart and mind. It is the oath that swears the paladin's mental faculty and clarity in Pthalo's name. This oath dedicates the paladin's mind to the cause which he places before him, and so long as his cause is that of peace, love, and brotherhood, his thoughts can never betray that goal, and his mind cannot be altered to the detriment of his charge. The Oath of Blood The third two lines are the most powerful oath taken by the Sentinels of the Crimson Tear, and it is from this oath the order gains its name. This oath signifies the bond between the paladin's spirit and his life. This oath dedicates the paladin's blood, the essence which flows from the heart and bears with it the love he has for all others. It is the oath which demands his sacrifice above all others under his charge. This oath dedicates the paladin's life to protecting their friends, family, and all those who love peace, and marks them as true martyrs for the Cerulean Lady's cause. Together, these oaths culminate in the final lines of the oath, dedicating the paladin to the service of Pthalo and officially ordains them as a paladin in her service. Strictures and Iconography The Order of the Crimson Tear turns away none truly dedicated to the pursuit of peace and hope on Meaghana, but above all else, none can take the oaths who have even a shred of doubt that they would lay down their lives, have their own blood shed if it ensures peace for the many. All paladins of the Crimson Tear are required to carry the crystal blue crescent holy symbol of Pthalo, but most forge their holy symbols to their weapon in some way, either at the cross guard or on a weapon chain. A Sentinel is also easily distinguisable by the characteristic crimson of their clothing that they are required to wear. This wearing of crimson cloth visible on their bodies is a symbol meant to always remind them and others that they have sworn a god-oath to protect the innocent, and what they are willing to shed of themselves in the pursuit of their sacred charge. The symbol of the Order of the Crimson Tear is a single crimson tear drop over a crystal blue crescent, both of which are outlined in gold. This is a symbol meant to represent the order's dedication to Pthalo, and exactly what they are prepared to lay down for her cause. Their banners and tabards are the purest white and bear this symbol prominently upon them. Narshal Calyn, "Blade of the Crimson Tear" Narshal Calyn (Calyn trans. from elvish to common as "Faithbringer") is the blade of the order's founder and first Warden of the Spire, Kelthias Tynasse. It is a powerful elvish crafted great sword of steel and mithril, blessed as a Holy sword. Set into the metal is a teardrop cut red gem, and at its hilt is set the crystal blue holy symbol of Pthalo. Currently the blade is embedded in a stone pedastal just inside the entry-chamber for the tomb of the first Warden of the Spire. It is said the blade was placed there after the body of the order's founder was interred there, and none have been able to draw the blade from its resting place since. Notable Members Kelthias Tynasse, Founder of the Order and First Warden of the Spire. Bearer of Narshal Calyn. Category:Organizations and Institutions Category:Medina